


Saviors

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/gifts).



               

                Being with the Saviors was far different then being in Alexandria. Back home he had to ration, to be wary, and cautious. Here Negan and those he trusted lived in luxury. Carl had spent nearly the whole day being prepped by Negan's wives, he soaked in a bubble bath for over an hour, the women scrubbing every inch of him.  They slathered him in lotion and fawned over his hair, styling it this way and that.

                By the end of it all Carl was cleaner then he'd been since everything went to hell. "You want me to wear what?"

                "I don't want you to wear anything. Negan wants you wearing it. We have a few things you can try." Cheeks burning Carl tried on multiple outfits before choosing. He was marched through the halls, cheeks burning as random men and women ogled him.  The second he was alone in Negan's room he panicked, running into the bathroom and locking the door.

                Carl paced back and forth, not sure if he wanted to go through with this, not seeing another way out if he didn't.

                "Come on out now." Negan's voice filtered through the door, firm and commanding. Carl knew he couldn't keep the man waiting for long but he couldn't bring himself to walk through the door.

                "Just another minute." Carl begged, taking a second to look in the mirror. His cheeks were still red, just a few shades lighter then the crimson corset that was tied tight around his torso. Black lace covered his chest, his nipples hard underneath the thin fabric. Blood red stockings clung to his newly shaved legs, garters holding them high on his thighs. His cock was barely concealed by the panties, his cheeks hanging out the back. He tugged at the corset, doing his best to get it positioned perfectly before stepping out.

                Cigar smoke clung to the air of the darkened room and Negan sat in the corner, Lucille sat in his lap, wood stained a permanent brown. "Well holy shit." Negan laughed, eyes dragging over every inch of Carl on display. Stubbing out the cigar Negan spun his finger. Carl quickly obeyed, any doubt about wanting to do this leaving his mind immediately. By the time he turned completely Negan was there, looming over him. Carl could smell the leather of his jacket clinging to his skin.

                "Taking you was certainly a good fucking decision." His calloused hand groped Carl's ass, tugging the boy close. "I mean shit, you look as good as any of my wives."

                "Th-thank you."

                "You know, my boys and I paid your little town a visit today. And I gotta say there was this mouthy little prick there. Demanding I bring you back. Threatening me." His grip turned harsh slightly, Carl wincing and pressing himself further into Negan. "Almost let Lucille there have a taste of his skull, but then I remembered that little bruise you had on your neck." Negan trailed a finger over the fading hickey Ron had given him before he left.  Carl gasped. No one knew about him and Ron, ever since the older boys mom and brother had died, he been staying with Carl, the two of them messing around almost nightly.

                "Don't worry. I didn't kill him." Negan's finger's cupped Carl's chin, tilting his head back to look into his eyes. "Wouldn't want to upset my boy now would I?" He leaned in, kissing him roughly, tongue pushed between Carl's lips. Carl was panting when Negan pulled back, the boys lips were swollen and his skin was already slightly red from Negan's beard.

                "He fuck you or the other way around?" Negan backed Carl up, pinning his small frame against the wall. "Doesn't really matter I guess, not like this is getting anywhere near my ass." He palmed Carl's stiffening cock, drawing an obscene moan from the teen.

                "I-I was the one getting fucked."

                "Good, mean's you know what to expect." Negan kissed him again, hands moving to Carl's ass before sliding down his thighs and lifting him off the floor. "You were just made to be fucked. Look at you." He tossed Carl onto the bed, moving until he was looming over him.

                "I wonder what you're little boyfriend would think? Seeing you all dolled up? Why don't we ask him?" Negan shouted into the hall and Dwight marched in, Darryl's crossbow pointed at Ron.  "So what do think? He's a hot piece of ass huh?"

                "Carl..." Ron moved toward him but Negan stepped between them.     

                "Now where the fuck do you think you're going?" Negan shoved Ron back. "You're going to sit in that chair or Lucille and you are going to become close friends. Now answer me. How do you think he looks?"

                Carl was frozen on the bed, not sure where to look. He couldn't deny he was into this, that he wanted Negan to use him, but how could he explain it. "He looks hot..."

                "Just hot? You got something wrong with your eyes kid? This boy is fucking gorgeous." He took Ron's hand moving it to the massive bulge in his jeans. "You feel that? That's all because of that gorgeous creature over there." Carl hated how jealous he was that Ron got to touch him first, that it was Ron's hands and not his that were on Negan.

                "Now I have a proposition for you. You be a good boy, sit here and watch me absolutely wreck our mutual friend here, and you get a shot at him after." Negan didn't wait to hear an answer, digging through a draw until he pulled out a bottle of lube. "Be a dear and undress me." He glared at Ron, clearly not over the boy giving him orders back in Alexandria.

                Begrudgingly Ron got up, undoing the zippers on Negan's jacket and sledding it off, he kneeled taking off the man's boots and jeans, leaving in just boxers and t-shirt, his cock tenting it obscenely.  With a smirk Negan laid out, tugging Carl onto his lap. "Oh, you can jerk off all you want, but you touch him before I give permission and bash your head in." Carl shot an apologetic look over his shoulder before there was a hand in his hair, tugging him into a kiss.

                Carl was moaning into the kiss, rubbing himself against Negan's clothed cock like a bitch in heat. All he could think about was the man's cock. Negan broke the kiss, bringing his free hand down harshly on Carl's ass, making the boy yelp. "Fuck I love that sound." He brought his hand down again and again, making Carl moan and scream. "Like music to my ears."

                Finally Negan stopped, popping the bottle and smiling up at Carl. "Let me get a look at that killer ass." Carl quickly complied, getting on all fours, ass pointed toward Negan eagerly. Ron was sat there, palming his cock as he stared at his boyfriend. Carl wanted to say sorry, to say something anything but Negan was behind him, a finger pressing against his hole and when Carl opened his mouth all he could do was moan.

                Ron couldn't help but moan as well, the blissful look on Carl's face just too much to ignore. He quickly undid his jean's stroking his cock freely. Carl was eagerly pressing back against Negan's finger, moaning and panting as he fucked himself. He nearly came as he felt another finger pressing against his hole, begging for entrance. Slowly but surely Negan's finger pushed in alongside the first, stretching him wide. Negan took control now, quickly fucking the boy, spreading his finger.

                Before Carl knew it he being pressed down against Negan's cock. He winced as he sank  further and further onto the man's thick cock, his weight bearing down on him until he filled. Carl sat there, letting himself get adjusted before he slowly started rocking, moaning as Negan's cock rubbed against his prostate. "Fuck Ne-- Negan.."

                "Damn kid, you feel like fucking heaven." Negan laid back, letting the young boy rock back and forth, raising further and further off his cock as he got lost in the pleasure. "That's a good boy. Taking it like pro."

                In a blur of motion Negan rolled them, one hand pinning Carl's hands over his head, the other tearing at the corset, exposing the boys nipples. Hips never slowing Negan leaned in, biting at one of the sensitive nubs, Carl writhing against him in response. With a shout Carl came, soaking the front of the panties. "Fuck yea kid, ride it out, won't be your last."

                Carl lay there, limp and moaning as Negan continued slamming in and out of him, muttering under his breath as he pounded into him. Slowly Carl began to get back into it, life returning to him, his legs wrapping around Negan's waist, begging for it harder, rougher.

                When Negan pulled out Carl whined, the older man reaching into the drawer and pulling out a pair of cuffs. "On your stomach." He practically growled, voice husky. Carl rolled over, and Negan tugged him to his knee's when he was locked up. Negan lined up, not giving Carl a moment to get his bearings before Negan was plowing into him again. One hand knotted in his hair, Carl's head was pressed against the mattress, his ass pointed up into the air. A steady stream of obscenities left the man's mouth, almost being drowned out by Carl's moans.

                Reaching down Negan grabbed Carl's cock, massaging his hard prick through the come slick panties. Carl was a writhing mess, getting so close to the edge only to stop just sort when Negan's hand moved to swat at Carl's ass.  "Please..."

                "Please what?"

                "I- I need to come, please Negan."

                "No." Carl nearly sobbed, biting at the sheets to stop from complaining. "You come when I come or you don't come at all." Negan reached around again, toying with Carl until the boy was begging all over again. He did it again and again until he leaned in, biting at Carl's ear. "Come." With just a word Carl came, shot after shot of come soaking his panties. He could feel Negan coming inside him, cock throbbing in his sensitive hole.

                "That's a good boy. That's a good boy." Negan rode out his orgasm, pressing his hips in and out as he came down from his high. "He did good too, go be a good boyfriend and finish him off." The older man sat back in bed, lighting a cigar and enjoying the show.

                Carl could feel Negan's come leaking down his thigh as he crawled toward Ron. "I'm sorry." He whispered but Ron wasn't listening. His boyfriend grabbed a hold of Carl's long brown hair and yanked him forward, Ron's leaking cock sliding over Carl's face. He groaned, pressing his tongue out and lapping at his skin.

                Ron pressed his cock into Carl's mouth, gagging him roughly. Spit streaked down Carl's chin, mixing with the sweat on his skin and soaking his corset. Ron continued fucking his throat, cursing under his breath as he watched his cock disappear between Carl's lips. He pulled back, Carl gasping for air as Ron stroked his cock. Moaning he came, streaks of come splattering the brunette's face.

                "We'll I gotta say, that was a fun round one."


End file.
